Her Story
by Lovable52
Summary: Kim Crawford had a terrible life she was abused and never had any friends accept one grace. Kim was never an open book but what if jack brewer schools bad boy and heartthrob suddenly finds a new interest in her after realizing shes the only girl he hasn't hooked up with, will she let him in or push him away. Rated t to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start this story I want you to all know that I am NOT writing this just for the fun of it I'm writing this, because I used to be bullied all the Time, even by some of my friends which weren't really my friends at all, so for those of you who are going to leave a cruel comment on my story keep it to yourself or don't, because guess what I don't really care you can try to knock me down but I really won't care/listen so your just waisting your time writing your rude reviews, and for those of you who do understand what I'm writing this for please leave a review on if you've been bullied or not but dont be afraid to review or tell me your story letting it out is the best idea.

Ps:I haven't been abused but I also want to stop abusing so repost a stop abusing quote on your page. NOW ONTO THE STORY.

Kim's POV.

' Kimberly get your sorry ass down here for school before I make you ' I was awoken by my slumber by my devil of a dad calling my name and almost instantly I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet I quickly slipped on some shredded black pants, a sleeveless black loose shirt, and put on my ripped convers then put my friends black sweatshirt in my backpack she said I could have it grace is the only one who knows about my dad.

" KIMBERLY " my dad barked loudly as I quickly brushed my teeth, put my waist length hair in an ugly bun, and ran down Stairs only to see my dad sitting by the front door with a whip with dry blood in one hand and a half empty beer bottle in the other.

" what the fuck took you so long " he hissed as he slowly approached me.

" I . . . U-uh . . . " I stuttered out nervously

" SHUT UP " He said and before I could process what was happening he raised his beer bottle and threw it at me.

I loudly winced in agony as the glass made contact with my skin I learned never to cry out in pain or the beatings get worse.

" GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OUT OF HERE " He said whipping me as I quickly ran out the hell whole I call home and ran to graces house.

When I got there I saw grace on the porch waiting for me with a first aid kit I ran up to her as she sat me down and bandaged my arm up.

If you were wondering how she knew I was hurt its because this is how it is everyday, I come to her house hurt and she fixes me up and before you ask no her mom doesn't know about me being abused her parents are always on business trips and meetings so they don't really know, let alone care about her. she's my best and only friend. She's also the only person I talk to everyone else bullies me which caused me to close up and become a mute.

" hey Kim what'd he do this time " she asked as I walked towards her porch.

" the usual beer bottle toss game and whipping or that's at least what he likes to call it " I said wincing as she bandaged my whip marks, and picked out the shattered glass from my naturally tan skin.

"I still don't see why you don't see why you don't report him " she said

I sighed "you know I cant do that he's my only family, and without him foster care here I come "

" no we could adopt you " grace said as I pulled out my blue leather jacket and as she bandaged my arms.

" yeah right like your parents would want to deal with a jacked up teenage girl yeah I Doubt it " I said doubtfully as grace nodded In response then said " you know what lets just get to school ok "

" oh yeah school another day to be bullied and harassed without having anybody doing anything about it " I said annoyed as we started walking to school.

" Kim YOU could do something about it your a forth degree black belt for Christ sakes " grace exclaimed emphasizing you.

" no I can't I was taught not to use the sport unless I really need to " I said again.

"like You really needed to when you dad beats you" she said while whispering the words dad and beats the continued "you didn't use the sport then "

I sighed and said " you know I can't he's the one that taught me before t-the incident so he's obviously better than me he's a 8th degree black belt I'm only a forth I wouldn't stand a chance "

" I know I know . . . . You know what let's just go to school and forget about your dad, the bullies, everybody . . . Today is about you meet me after school were having a girls day out " she said happily

I sighed I knew I couldn't go the later I'm home the more likely he is to beat me maybe If i get there fast enough he'll stIll be asleep or out and I the beatings will be shorter.

" sorry i can't, go without me I'll be fine " I said as we reached the school.

"ok hey Kim look at me " she said as I looked at her confused before she brought out her concealer and applied it to my bruise one more time causing me to wince then walked into school.

As I opened the doors to seafood high all eyes were on me, but it's nothing new.

Whispers were heard from every corner as always, but I just simply keep my head down and walk towards my locker as a path was opened in my footsteps and not out of respect, out of hate.

" Oh look who we have here little miss Kimberly Crawfish i thought you had finally took my advice to go die in a whole " the queen bee said herself as her and her slaved friends made there way towards my locker.

" beat it tobin " grace said next to me "oh and take your little slaves with you Before I make you go " she continued.

" whatever valentine " she said as she walked away from her and towards me and slammed me against the locker causing graces ears to steam but I reassured her it was ok " listen here Crawford you shouldve just tooken my advice and- "

But she was cut off by grace one thing about her is if you mess with her or her friends and she'll blow literally " listen Here Donna HOE-bin you better step off my friend or you'll be the only one dead I a couple minutes " making sure to emphasize the word hoe.

Causing Donna to freeze slightly scared before rolling her eyes and strutting her way to first period with her minions hot on her tail.

" thanks " I mumbled quietly to her as the bell rang.

" no prob see you at lunch " she said As we went our separate ways.

I hurried to my seat in the back of the english class and put my head down as The students filled in.

As soon as they settled they threw spit balls, threat notes, death notes, anything you can say to break a self-esteem luckily I don't take it personally, the only person that can get to me is . . . My dad.

Soon the spit balls, and note passing ceased because Mr. Rodrigas came in.

" OK ok everyone quiet down " he said shutting people up then continuing " as you know today is the big book report it's worth 70% of your grade, mainly because you have to make a motoring diorama and remember I DO NOT accept late project reports not even if your dead which I highly regret will happen so just turn it in on time . . . This project will be in partners that I will be choosing the list is at the back and that's all"

Groans were heard from all around, but not from me Mr. Rodrigas knows about me not talking so I usually just do the work by myself.

'BRINGG' as soon as the bell went off students piled back towards the list, and more groans were heard from all around but one stood out the most.

"DANMIT CRAWFORD " Donna screamed as I jumped in surprise quickly packing up my things, and almost Making it to the door until I was stopped by hoe-bin herself. " WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PAIRED UP WITH JACK " She yelled causing jack to laugh at his ex-girlfriends sad atempts to get back with him and everyone else to run out.

I was going to write down a response but Mr. rodrigas beet me to it.

" SIT YOURSELF DOWN THIS INSTANT YOUR GETTING DETENTION I DO NOT TOLERANCE BULLYING IN MY CLASSROOM " yelled. As soon donnas attention was turned to who made donna look scared straight I ran out of class only to be stopped by . The one and only . . Jack Brewer.

He pushed me up against the vacant hallways lockers" listen bitch I'm going to help you with this project but only because I need to we're doing this at your house I don't want your filthy self at my place so meet me at my bike after school be there or you'll regret It " I instantly nodded until I remembered he said the words 'were doing this at your house ' I turned to type in my responde only to find that he's gone ( A/N: the system that she uses to talk with is like what cat (ariana grande) used on' iparty with victorious '. )

I Decided to debate it later at lunch no reason stressing more than I do now, I quickly headed to my math class and continued my regular morning routine.

To be continued


	2. 911 authors note

Ok before you start PLEASSE read this first off thank you thank you thank you so so so much for revealing your stories of if you were bullied or not I really appreciate it oh and the best way to get rid of bullies is to stand up and say your words firmly and scarily and they will most likely stop but if they don't stop that's considered harassment and I highly suggest you tell the dean at your school the principal your parents, or maybe even the police if it gets to the point when someone puts your hands on you because that's considered Student Abuse, or sexual harassment ( sexual harassment is basically unwanted touch no matter if that was there intention or not ) and the second thing is as you know was 3 days ago 9/11 there was a lot of people who died that day some even died trying to save others such as Welles crowther. People like him are brave, supportive, and true american heroes he saved over 10 people in the south twin tower may not seem like a lot of people, but it is after making It safely to the bottom floor he went back up to protect others I soon saw this video because I was sent a link from musicmusicmusic (search on YouTube 'the man in the red bandana' )she/he also is very passionate and upset of the disaster at the twin towers here was also many more heroes in the disaster and it may have been 12 years ago but it's still one of the main tragedies, and all my prayers are STILL out to those who've lost family members, and with that message said remember to keep loving.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm amazingly happy that all of you loved my story there was also many people that shared there stories or stories that happened to there friends there will be a shout out list later on in the story thanks for telling me I really appreciate it now onto the story ps: I dont own hurt by Christina agulira. **

Previously-

I ran out of class only to be stopped by . The one and only . . Jack Brewer.

He pushed me up against the vacant hallways lockers" listen bitch I'm going to help you with this project but only because I need to we're doing this at your house I don't want your filthy self at my place so meet me at my bike after school be there or you'll regret It " I instantly nodded until I remembered he said the words 'were doing this at your house ' I turned to type in my responde only to find that he's gone ( A/N: the system that she uses to talk with is like what cat (ariana grande) used on' iparty with victorious '. )

I Decided to debate it later at lunch no reason stressing more than I do now, I quickly headed to my math class and continued my regular morning routine.

Kim's POV at lunch time

"Grace I don't know what to do I can't let him come to my house and I can't not meet him at his bike Or I'll get pummeled " I ranted as we ate our food on the bleachers.

" kim there's a simple Solution to your problem . . You can . . Oh I don't know Fight him back " grace replied sarcastically then continued " I mean c'mon he's a third degree black belt your a forth And you defiantly can't let him go to your house "

" no grace I was just simply gonna let him meet my abusing father and after that why not tell him about my mom to, why don't we just bring the entire fam fam into the picture, " I said sarcastically

" I'm just gonna have to convince him to do the project at his house " I Looked around and saw jack walking with his best friend jerry the only other one who knows about my dad. Me, Jerry, and grace were actually all friends until he became a bad boy, joined the dance team and stopped hanging out with us But he still doesn't bully me since he knows what I go through he's also the one who taught me to dance.

" look there's jack now " I said as I pulled grace towards them.

" oh look who it is jack, . . . and Jerry "grace said as we walked backwards facing them until they stopped walking.

"what do you want " jack snapped grasping graces arms causing me to go alert but luckily Jerry stepped in he's always had a crush on grace.

" hey fuck off dude " Jerry said as he grabbed jacks hand and yanked it off graces arm.

I quickly grabbed my iPhone I bought and typed in 'jack can we talk please' as the monotone voice projected in the air.

He sighed annoyed then said " see ya later jer " , and as they walked off I typed

'ok . . We can't do this at my house '

"do what " he asked snappingly

' the project-' I said but was soon cut off by jack

" why not " he snapped again.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off again " you know . . what we should do this at my house the last thing I would want is to step into your rat whole "

"great" I almost said relived that we didn't have to work at my house but then quickly typed 'good' As he said ' meet me at my locker after EVERYONE has left " emphasizing everyone then left.

Time Pass (home room)

I quickly made my way to my music class luckily I was the only one in that class other than grace, and -bottom which is like a second mother to me so I could just really be me in that class.

I walked in to find them sitting there waiting for me to arrive patiently.

I quickly put my things down, ripped off my talking headband, and made my way to the microphone. Every day we take turn singing individually and today it was my turn.

I walked to the amp, plugged in my iPod, scrolled down till I reached the instrumental version of 'hurt' by Christina aguilira, then walked to the mic and started singing.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again

Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance

To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

By hurting you i love you

As soon as I was done my eyes still closed I heard clapping but one really stood out.

" you talked . . . No wait you sang . . Amazingly " I heard as the last part was mumbled but I heard. I opened my eyes, and turned around to see . . . Jack with a floundered face.

" what are you doing here " grace asked angrily sending a death glare in his direction but was only ignored because his features were pointed towards me.

" yes mr. Brewer I also want to know That answer as to why your here " asked furiously though oddly calm.

He sighed stilled looking at me and said " well-

To Be Continued. . .


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anything, now onto the story.

Ps- I just burnt my thumb so this took forever to write lol, and this chapter will be extra long mainly because I haven't updated in a while because of school hope you enjoy.

previously

" what are you doing here " grace asked angrily sending a death glare in his direction but was only ignored because his features were pointed towards me.

" yes mr. Brewer I also want to know That answer as to why your here " asked furiously though oddly calm.

He sighed stilled looking at me and said " well which story do you want short or long "

All the girls (me, ms applebottum, and grace) looked at each other, then ms. Applebottum, and grace both said " short story "

" well basically I knocked out a teacher for pushing my buttons, and got suspended from that class, then was sent to the only class that still had space, this class " he said smugly luckily forgetting me singing, let alone talking.

(A/N: from now on is gonna be called ms.a )

As he was walking to Ms. A to give her the note I ran to my talking head band put it on, grabbed my things and ran out of class, with grace following luckily this is last period so we just have to wait until the bell rings.

While me and grace were waiting for the last bell to dismiss us home I was debating in my mind weather, or not to go to jack's house.

If I go then I won't get beat up by jack,but beat up by my dad, but if I don't jack will beat me up, but I'll still get beat up by my dad anyhow.

'ugh what do I do' I thought aloud

" what are yo- oh the whole jack, project thing well I would suggest going to jacks house, what do you have to loose. " grace said biting into an apple that oddly appeared out of nowhere.

" I don't know what to do grace, I mean if I go then I'll get a harder beating than ever, but if I don't jack will beat me to a pulp - " I said, being cut off rudely

" you know you could beat jack up your like One belt higher than him in every martial arts type known to man " grace said finishing her apple.

" no I can't because if I do I'll get in trouble that's my third worst fear, because it all leads up to my dad and if he finds out all hell will brake loose " I said Then continued " I guess I'll just have to go to jacks house "

I slid my back down the wall, thinking about all the choices I have, then it hit me.

" Grace, Grace I know what to do " I said jumping up from the floor.

" What, that fast, well tell me " Grace said anxiously

" I'll just have to go home first, then I'll go to jacks, my dad will think I'm still home, I'll just have to sneak out, " I said happily

" hey maybe you could even walk through the front door considering how drunk he is " she said humorously, as I laughed along.

' BRING '

" and that's my Que, see ya grace thanks for the help, wish me luck " I said as we went our separate ways, and I made my way to jack's locker. It's officially 15 minutes after 3:00 where is he.

Jack's POV

" ok this is the first bad boy reputation award, let's get down to business," Jerry said as me and the guys sat in the gym.

Ok if your lost, me and the guys always have these bad boy meetings yeah, yeah laugh all you want but were punctual.

(a/n : I'm just gonna cut to the part where they see who's dated everyone )

" ok first let's make sure everyone's here " Jerry said as he counted all of us making sure were all here then continued.

After doing all the standard bad boy awards they moved to me.

" ok last but not least jack brewer who's dated, and dumped almost every girl in this school" Randy said I sighed happily, and stood up to get my award until I remembered he said the words 'almost every girl '

" Almost . . ALMOST WHO THE #*~% DID I NOT DATE "I screamed flabbergasted as everyone flinched except Jerry, who sighed and said

" jack you haven't dated her, no one has ever she's the only one none of us can get, nor wants "

"who-" I said, but cut myself off after realizing who he was talking about, then it hit me.

" Kim Crawford "I said in disgust Its not really that I don't like her it's just everyone else doesn't, and they obviously have a reason so I just go with it.

"yup if you want that award you got to get her to be your girlfriend which is physically impossible so don't bother trying " randy said cockily.

" oh don't worry I'll get her I'm getting that damn award if it's the last thing I do " I looked down at my watch and realized I was an hour late to meeting her at my locker " looks like i'll just have to turn on the charm " I said walking out to go meet Kim only to see that she wasn't there. I sighed and walked to my motorcycle with one thought on my mind ' what did I get myself into '.

Kim's POV

1 hour

It's been one hour and He's still not here.

I feel like I should just leave, then kick his ass later.

I sigh as I grab my bag and start heading home exiting the school doors

And if your wondering No I'm not even going to wonder or look for jack He's casing all my pain right now it's literally 4:12 and he's still not here my dad gets home at 4:30, so if I'm not there in 19 minutes I'll get the worst beating of my life.

After realizing this I ran, I ran so fast that by 4:17 I was half way there the school is on seaford street, and my house is 30 minutes away so that's pretty far luckily my karate skills, and gymnastics skills kept me in shape.

I stopped for a brake and pulled out my iPhone 5 to see it was 4:20.

'10 minutes ' I mumbled to myself I was just about to get up and start running until a motorcycle engine blared on the street I looked up to see . . . Jack.

" need a ride " he said with a cute annoying smirk, yeah I know what I thought and it's completely true but I'm not proud of it.

I mentally imaged myself beating him to a pulp, but sighed and typed

' no thanks I wouldn't want to be ditched again what are you gonna do this time throw me off the bike' as the montoned voice filled the air.

"no Kim I'm not gonna throw you off I just had a . . Meeting but I promise it'll never happen again " he said then continued "ok now get on . . Please " struggling to say please.

I rolled my eyes and started walking. I inwardly groaned as jack followed me on his bike then realizing only had 5 minutes left to get home I stopped urgently then typed ' how long will it take you to get to Burbank street from here '

"three minutes tops hop on " he said as I did what was told.

I heard jack groan as he grabbed my hands and rapped them around his waist then mumbled 'this might be harder than I thought ' then drove off as I clanged onto him hoping not to fall, also causing random tingles shoot up my arm wonder what that's about.

Time pass

" and here we are " he said as he parked at the beginning of Burbank street.

I sighed in relief as I got off the death bike aka motorcycle and typed

' wait here I'll be back in a second ' I looked up from my phone after typing to see That jack was standing next to me.

'what are you doing ' I typed

" I'm going with you duh " I inwardly groaned then gently placed my hands on his shoulders pushing him back softly towards his bike causing more tingles that I shrugged off.

I stopped pushing him as he reached his bike and gave him a look that said

" stay here and wait" he then got the message and Lent back against his bike making him, and his bike fall to the floor.

I giggled slightly as he stood up, grabbing his bike with him and said

" I'm alright " while playing it off like nothing happened.

I chuckled under my breath as I jogged towards my house this neighborhood is lightly abandon in, but this is where we live, I sighed in relief as I neared my house I slowed my pace knowing I was on time, but was soon scared out of my pants (not literally) by a drunk driver.

I then realized who it was 'my dad ' I thought aloud.

I ran to the back of my my house aka hell hole, climbed the window into my room, and sat there. As the sound of a rickety door slammed I threw my shoes off and waited for him to ascend the stairs for my evening beating only to hear loud moans and groans of . . . pleasure ?

I slowly opened my door as the moans continued, and looked down the stairs to see my demon dad in only boxers ( he's very ripped aka strong he's has an 8th degree black belt in karate first chapter reference ), and a lady in her I'm guessing late twenties only wearing a thong, and not a bra

I shuddered, ran to the bathroom and quietly threw up, rinsed my mouth, then climbed out the window with my school supplies thinking 'thank god he's occupied '.

Time Pass

I finally reached jacks Motor bike, still hearing loud moans coming from my house which is all the way at the end of the street embarrassing right.

" what took you so long, and who's moaning " jack asked as I came into view.

" don't ask " I typed in as he nodded in response, then we got on his bike, and drove off.

Time Pass ( at jacks house )

As jack parked his bike I took in my surroundings and was utterly shocked I've seen a lot of good neighborhoods in my life but this was by far the best of course the bad people always get the best life's.

" like what you see " jack said as he came towards the gate of his mansion.

I rolled my eyes and Followed as the huge gate slowly opened.

We walked in the gate, and finally made our way towards his porch as he unlocked the door, and walked in with me close behind tying not to et lost in the huge mansion.

" IM HOME " he screamed loudly as thumps of many feet descended down the stairs including paws.

Hi's we're heard from all around as I tried to hide behind jack hoping no one would see me I'm not very good with strangers.

Everyone was soon done greeting jack as I sighed in relief.

'maybe they didn't see me '

" jack honey, who's this " a woman's voice said kindly.

'spoke to soon ' I thought

I looked to see where the voice prevented from, and saw a middle aged woman which I'm assuming was jacks mother had coco brown hair with little gray specks here and there, ocean blue eyes, slight freckles on her face, with a thin figure. needless to say she was old, but a very beautiful adult. Next to her there was a man, and two different kids who looked to be twins they all were very different, yet the same like the girl twin had her mothers blue eyes, and the boy twin, and jack had his fathers brown eyes, but yet they all had one thing in common their moles except the lady, and her husband only had one but their kids had had two.

I was cut out of my thoughts about the brewer family, when I heard my name.

" oh this is Kim she's here for a project, Kim this is my mom Jessica , my dad Jeremy, my little brother, Jason, and my little sister Janet , their twins " jack said mumbling 'their twins' to me.

I waved trying not to use my headband to talk don't want to creep them out.

" ok well we're gonna get started on our work so yeah " he said before pulling me upstairs causing tingles to shoot through my arm but I ignored it or at least tried to.

As me and jack made our way upstairs I realized that jack was still holding my hand causing me to blush usually I don't do things like this, but I kinda like it.

After I realized what I was doing I slipped my hand out of his causing it to loose it's warmth, but not it's tingles.

Jack slightly sighed then opened a door to which I'm assuming is his room I walked in before him as he closed the door behind him.

Jack's POV

Ok I finally have Kim in a room alone first step get her to talk to me.

As she was taking out school supplies I walked up to her and asked

" why don't you talk " causing her to jump at my sudden movements, and reply with a blank face.

" are you gonna answer me or am I going to have to make you " I said as she still sat at my desk looking blankly at me.

" you know you might as well talk I already heard you sing and you were amazing so what's the point of hiding it. " I said as she sighed, and Said

" I'm not used to talking to people except grace and my teachers " while pulling off her talking headband as i quietly gasped I know, I know I've her her sing, but her natural voice just from talking is almost just as pretty as when she sings, and I honestly didn't think she'd talk to me that fast.

" well you can talk to me whenever you need to you can trust me " I said holding her delicate hand.

She pulled her hand away as soon as I made contact and mumbled

" how can I trust you you've bullied me for no reason, and you don't even know me "

I sighed and thought 'well it is true I have bullied her for no reason, and there's really no excuse, but I have to stick to my reputation.

" well maybe I could get to know you " I said as I sat next to her.

I looked at her as she smiled slightly, and nodded.

'Time to make my first move' I thought as I brought my hand up to her face and softly moved her bangs out of her eyes finally being able to see her eye color (she always has her hair in her eyes) her eyes were a light brown with specs of hazel it was such a mesmerizing color I caught myself staring until I started leaning in hoping to speed the process along a few seconds later our noses brushed as my lips skinned her she slightly jump back, then say " umm we should get back to work ".

I sighed quietly annoyed I really wanted to get this over with, but that's not the only thing bugging me the other thing bugging me was that I actually had the urge to pounce on her when our lips slightly touched, and I've never had that feeling before, but it was problably nothing.

Time pass Kim's POV

Kiss.

That kiss, well almost kiss, but practically real kiss because our lips touched, man o-man what the heck was he doin why'd he lean in, and why'd I lean in, and why'd he sigh after I pulled away, and why am I rambling in my own mind.

I am currently wondering back to my house which wasn't too far since jack dropped me off at the end of my street again I hope my dad is still too busy with that slut to see me sneak in.

(A/N : If your under age I suggest skipping this part it's not that bad, but just to be cautious and give you a warning I'll tell you when to read again)

I walked behind my house, and climed the latter I left there hopped in my window and turned around, and almost died seeing what I saw.

My devil dad, and the whore in my bed with his whole . . Thing . In her entire . . Area . . Asleep and NOT UNDER THE COVERS oh do you remember when I thought IN MY BED never again am I going to sleep on that thing.

(A/N: For all my young readers you can start reading now )

I shuddered holding in my throw up and walked towards my bed room door making sure to be extra quiet until I stepped in something, looked down and teared up discusted ' there goes my converse' I thought as I stepped out of there . . Bodily liquids . . Took off my shoes making sure not to step in any more liquids and walked in the living room, but not before throwing my converse away, then went to the couch which reeked of beer and fell asleep thinking ' I can't wait until tommorow'.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 4

Ok everyone hi I'm back here with another chapter to her story I hope you like it.

PS: Let me know what you all were for Halloween I was dorthy from the wizard of oz.

PSS: let me know if you want me to start writing more in jacks point of view.

Now onto the story.

Previously

**'I shuddered holding in my throw up and walked towards my bed room door making sure to be extra quiet until I stepped in something, looked down and teared up discusted ' there goes my converse' I thought as I stepped out of there . . Bodily liquids . . Took off my shoes making sure not to step in any more liquids and walked in the living room, but not before throwing my converse away, then went to the couch which reeked of beer and fell asleep thinking ' I can't wait until tommorow'. **

THE NEXT DAY. Kim's POV

'you don't need a lot of money-' I woke up to 'tattooed heart' by Ariana grande

Playing through my iPhone on low volume my dad got me before . . . she left.

I looked at the clock and saw it was about 10 minutes to five which means I got only five hours of sleep.

I silently groaned and took in my surroundings before getting up and tip toeing up the stairs to my room praying that my, dare I say it, father had left with that slut leaving me to a peaceful morning.

I peeked through the door to see my bed sheets crumbled, wet, and slept on and pillows on the floor. I opened the door further not seeing any moving figures to come to the conclusion that my room is by far empty I stepped in closing the door quietly flipping on the light switch And running to the shower putting a timer on for three minutes you learn to take showers fast in my predicament.

Once I was done I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, then brushed my teeth and washed my face so I wouldn't have to come back in the bathroom.

Finally I went to my dresser and put on my same sweats, and a loose long sleeve.

Seeing as it was still only 5:30 I climbed out my window and walked further behind my house which led to the forest and yes there are forests in seaford.

I sighed as the run down treehouse came to view. I carefully climbed the tree knowing the broken latter couldn't hold my weight as the inside came to view I slowly sat down knowing it could collapse at any time and got out my guitar strumming the strings making sure it was in tune then strummed a melody loudly at first then quietly after hearing footsteps.

"You play" I heard as I jumped looking towards the source of the sound Seeing it was jack.

I sighed knowing i didn't bring my communication devise grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'what are you doing here, how did you find this place, '.

"I heard music and I guess my feet lead me straight to you" he answered after reading what I wrote.

I felt invaded, and upset, I felt as if the only place I ever had with . . . Her is being trespassed right in front of my own eyes see this was always our place, I couldn't help but start to tear up as I tried to turn away, blinking back the tears as they only came out more. As tears flooded out more and more I stayed as quiet as a mouse hoping jack wouldn't notice and of course he did.

" hey whats wrong " he said concerned walking towards me with pure honesty in his eyes. He pulled a chair infront of mine grabbing, and sitting down the guitar from off my lap on the floor softly.

I could'nt help but cry more as this reminded me of the father figure

(no i don't think of jack as a father ) I once had, or at least the last time I was truley cared about.

He lifted his hand brushing my hair slowly out of my face, then wiped the crease of my eyes with his thumb as I flinched under his smooth contact.

He sighed closing his eyes slowly, then looked around taking in his surroundings.

"May I " he asked slightly gripping my guitar as I nodded in response he picked it up and strummed a melody and started singing.

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Jacks POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this I've never really sang in front of anyone it just wasn't my thing but I felt really comfortable around her like I could do anything and be myself around her.

You see I was never really a bad guy but with the status quo of having good looks and a bad attitude it kind of just happened.

As I finished the song for the first time ever I looked into her eyes.

No ones ever looked into her eyes Or seen her eye color because she always has her head down. I was mesmerized By her eyes they were beautiful almost as beautiful as her, and I will admit it she is really pretty no one notices though. Her eyes were brown but not just a dull, coco brown like my eyes, her's had been mixed with green and hazel, kind of like it was layered one on top of the other in the order of green, hazel, and lastly brown.

Her pupils moved side to side looking at both my eyes, and before you ask no we were not face to face we were the same as we were before It was just like a mesmerizing staring game. I felt as if time had slowed down right in front of my eyes and I would always be here and I honestly liked the thought of that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a snap, then a crack.

I looked around and realized that if we didn't get off this treehouse now it would break and we would die or be severely injured.

I got up with the guitar as Kim mimicked my actions. I was ready to sped out of that treehouse as fast as I could, but Kim told me otherwise we slowly walked towards the exit of the treehouse quickly, but calmly.

" I'll go down first ok then I'll catch you" I said "cause we obviously can't climb down the latter "I continued sarcastically while staring at the latter.

I did a backflip in the air jumping down, most likely impressing Kim until I saw how she got down.

She hopped off and in mid air grabbed a branch from a different tree, then pushed off,flipped and landed gracefully on the floor, and instead of me impressing her, she impressed me.

"wha-what happened to me catching you " I said with my still mouth agape.

She rolled her eyes and used what i'm assuming is sign-language but I honestly didn't understand what she said, or meant.

"what " I said cluelessly as she rolled her eyes, and continued walking as I followed.

By now I had finally realized what she looked like, and how she looked.

Her hair, which was always in a bun, had been let out, it probably fell out When she jumped

It was so pretty and long flowing, and instead of having a boring blonde hair color like donnas it was a full blonde it was like a honey blonde, beach blonde, and dirty blonde hair all mixed together, and it was up to her waist.

I looked at Kim to realize that we had exited the forest and were inside a . . . Backyard ?

"where are we ?" I asked, again, cluelessly.

She growled annoyed, angry, and surprised " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME " but then gasped and covered her mouth with both hand.

I was surprised I didn't think I could get her to talk that fast especially when I wasn't trying to.

But after realizing I still had that surprised, stupid look on my face I instantly replaced it with a smirk and said "I knew you could talk"

She sighed and ignored me, but I wasn't going to take that.

I grabbed her hand and led her to one of my favorite places in the world.

To be continued. . .


End file.
